1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an arrangement for monitoring the temperature of flow soldering in flat modules, and more particularly into such an arrangement which uses a pyrometer which is shielded from the solder flow with a metal plate immediately following the flow nozzle and in which the pyrometer is connected to a limit value generator which operates when an allowable limit temperature of the flat module is exceeded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An overheating of flat modules is not absolutely impossible during flow soldering. Operational outages are a consequence. This condition can occur in parameter-control soldering systems as well as in conventional, rigid soldering systems. Possible reasons for this are that the controllable parameters are incorrectly set, fixed parameters are incorrectly set forth, an incorrect soldering program is engaged or control errors occur. Furthermore, the parameters can lie in the allowable range of tolerance, but can all lie in the extreme positive range thereof.